Batman's Nephew
by AnimeComicFanNerd
Summary: I mean sure I sneaked into his office and found the bat cave, and maybe I shouldn't have put on robins suit and touched uncle Bats utility belt causing one of the gadgets to blow a hole through his massive um… Computer
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

My name is Jake Wayne. Yeah _thee Wayne_ as in related to Bruce Wayne (a.k.a Batman) I'm only ten an already I'm a trouble maker. Uncle bat thinks Flash is a bad influence, ok sure we got into a few joy-rides and made some stuff explode but he's a laid back guy and my all time role model. I have a lot to tell you but for now this is my introduction and I want to tell it right.

I know I'm incredibly lucky to be related to Batman the hero of the day, the savor of Gotham city, the big bad wolf so on and so forth. I want to be just like him when I'm older which Uncle Bat doesn't feel too happy about. I mean sure I snuck into his office and found the bat cave, and maybe I shouldn't have put on robins suit and touched uncle Bats utility belt causing one of the gadgets to blow a hole through his massive um….

Computer ( like I said before I'm a trouble maker) I know that's not the smartest thing I ever did and boy was Uncle Bat pissed when he saw his large and expensive computer with a hole the size of a cannon ball blast in the middle of the screen.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!!???" he shouted in furry as he stood in front of his computer. Alfred walked in did a whistle, and looked at me I on the other hand had a side story

"It was their when I walked in" I said hastily (I know lame excuse) Uncle Bat just glared at me and said

"so you didn't blow a whole through this computer screen? It some how magically exploded and made THIS HOLE?!" he asked

"If you put it that way it almost sounds like it's my fault. I mean I'm not pointing any fingers but uh…. Who puts a computer in front of a utility belt? I'm just saying." I gave a shrug and he said nothing for a while and turned around staring at nothing in particular. Then he let out a long tired sigh and said

"your grounded"

My mouth hung open and I looked at Alfred he avoided my gaze and started to dust

"No Fair!?" I shouted at my Uncle still in the Robin suit (I have to say I look good in tights)

" you can't do that? You have no proof!" I shouted

Alfred spoke "he is right Bruce you don't have any proof"

My uncle turned to Alfred and Alfred began to whistle again and continued to dust things as if he said nothing to begin with

"I own this house and you go my rules Robin!" he shouted then stopped

"Robin?" I repeated confused

"Never mind just sweep the floor…" Uncle Bat said in a very low whisper as he walked over to the table and fiddled with his belt.

Yeah Robin used to work with my Uncle until he ran off to make this gay teem called Teen Titians some fruity super kid thing organization. (really Teen titian?!!) I mean this Robin kid had it made a big house to live in, his school being paid for extra and he left?

Anyway besides that I have many enemies (ok well Batman's enemies but they are my enemies too) I don't have special super powers. Like Superman, Wonder Women, (My future wife…) Green lantern ( he's annoying) and so on blah blah blah.

Now that you know a little about me and my habit of getting into trouble, My into is done and I hope you enjoyed it because I'll will be grounded a lot and so will Flash.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm so grounded" I thought as my mask began to slip from my face.

"Aren't you a bit short to be batman?" said my Damsel tied up next to me.

"Aren't you a bit old to be a damsel in distress?"

I shot back and she gave an unattractive snort

"some hero" she said in her British accent which reminded me why I didn't like her

"At least I tried to save you;" I said angrily

"all you did was screaming like an idiot saying help me! Help me!"

"Sorry for being a Blood wimp, I was captured by the joker. what do you expect?" she snapped.

" hmm I don't know less, screaming?! I mean how does Uncle bat-" I stopped talking as the women turned her direction to me

" Uncle!?" she shouted

" Uh uncle-I-don't-know-what-you're-taking-about." I said in my most manly fake voice.

I avoided her eye's as the jokers laugh rand through the old abandon warehouse. Suddenly, something grumbled, part of a door opened below us and a pit of revealed.

"So Batman why not whip out your gadgets and escape?" the Joker asked while smoothing is already messed up hair our of his perpetually mussed hair.

I hesitated for a second then used my most manly voice and answered  
"Uhh, I'm trying to save up on gadgets, I'm uhh... running out?"

We were lowered closer to the boiling mass, the damsel screaming

" Do something!" she plead

"Why did I knock out superman!?" I groaned, punishing myself.

"Superman was suppose to save me" she asked her attitude changing from frightened to totally pissed.

"I gave him sleeping powder! I though it was salt! It was in a white container next to Uncle Bats utility belt" I whispered.

"SLEEPING POWDER!!!?!!" she screamed disbelieve. We swayed a little from her squirming.

"I though it was salt, it was in a white container next to Uncle Bats utility belt" I whispered the last word so only she could hear

"So, of course your not Batman Just some silly kid playing bloody hero?!" she said she shouted.

" Stop yelling in my ear!" I shouted back, I began to panic as we approached the pot, my very large boots slipping ( man Uncle Bat has some big feet),

"Why are you doing this?" I shouted panicked, the Joker laughed creepily

"It's a hobby" he said flatly.

Just then the Joker shouted  
"Lamb, drop them lower into the pot!"

"Yes sir" said another person with a British accent; the girl had really curly black hair cropped close to her ears and a some fur looking dress that stopped at the edge of her butt. She had on black leggings and a black boots with puffs of wool covering the top edges of her boots. Her green eyed seemed mesmerizing as I stared dumb founded"OMG ITS BATMAN!!!" she shrieked pointing in my direction (great another Aunt Linda)  
"OMG I LOVE YOU BATMAN!!!" she shrieked again

"Yes, yes its batman lamb now-"Joker was interrupted by the girl named lamb

"Batman you're so cool and manly. I have all your posters and plushies and I even watch your movies" she rambled on and on about Batman for a couple of minutes  
"Did I mention I loved him already?" Lamb asked joker.  
Joker rolled his eyes and said "yes, yes you adore the man" he said  
"why do I always get the fan girls?" he mumbled more to him self then to anyone else

"Batman can I get your Autograph" Lamb asked

"He's a bit tied up right now" Joker said to lamb trying to relax

"Oh, well I'll let him loose" lamb said as she started playing with the control

"NO LAMB!" Joker shouted as he tried to slap Lambs hands away, suddenly their was a loud buzz and a sound and my damsel and I dropped to the hard floor just missing the pot by mere inches

"Stay there Batman I want you to sign my sheep!" she said with a shrilly girl voice that made me want to pull my eyes out. Just then a mechanical sheep waddled up to lamb and she handed it a pen.

Then a another women dressed in a black and white clown suit flipped in and I mean that literally, her acrobatic skill was graceful. she would have been alluring if she didn't have a creepy smile

"did you kill em?" she asked Joker when she landed on her two feet gracefully

"No lamb let em loose Quinn" joker said annoyed

"she does love Batty" Quinn replied

" aww just one quick autograph Quinn please" lamb said pouting.

" alright a quick one" she said annoyed

The mechanical sheep wobbled slowly to where me and the damsel had been tied up. It looked real as the lights from the warehouse made its steel fur gleamed.

"OK Batman get ready to sign" Lamb said

"He can't since he's tied up" said my Damsel

Lamb had given the sheep a pen and it was now in front of us waiting for me to take the pen  
"OK let em loose sheep!" Lamb said with a spin

"No!" shouted Joker and Quinn at the same time but it was too late the sheep cut through our rope with its surprisingly sharp razor teeth. We both made a run for the exit but I stepped on my extremely large cape and tripped  
"what superhero trips on his bloody cape?!" snapped my Damsel as she grabbed my collar of my suit and dragged me to the door.

But Quinn was faster and before we got to the door she pressed a red button and a bunch of clowns surrounded us at least a dozen with, chains, bats, broken bottles, guns, and the whole shebang. My Damsel screamed and tossed me up like a rag doll and held me in fear

"I am sooooooo grounded," I though as Quinn landed on her feet in front of us with a chain saw " If I lived"

"NOOOOOOOO," shouted lamb as two massive clowns grabbed her by an arm  
"MY AUTOGRAPH FROM BATMAN!"

"Lamb your grounded!" the Joker shouted as the clowns dragged Lamb away into a near by car her mechanical sheep followed behind her

My damsel arm tightened around my neck and she whispered "If we get out of this I won't kill you my self"

Just then their was an explosion and black mist covers our vision  
"The real Batman" Joker hissed as he grabbed a near by flamethrower from a clown, my Damsel and I said nothing as a red beam shot out and white lights flashed now and then.

Until I felt strong arms grab me and before I knew it,  
I was out side standing in front of Uncle Bats Bat mobile my heart sank

"Your in so much trouble" said a familiar voice I knew well. I looked up to see flash his handsome face looking down on me with a wide grin. He had on his suit that was mostly red. A lighting bolt stood in the middle of his chest, two rested on his head and had on yellow gloves and boots.  
I buried my face in his stomach and muffled

"How much trouble am I in?"

"Big trouble" he said then asked "How did you knock out superman?"

"Sleeping powder" I said flatly

"Oh man, sleeping power!? Why didn't I think of that" Flash choked in a laughter

"Sure encourage him some more Flash" said an angry, totally pissed off voice I didn't want to hear to night. I swallowed hard.

"I'll take this young lady home" said another disapproving voice I looked to my right to see Superman's bright blue eyes staring down at me as he picked up the annoying women I horribly tried to save

"Jake I'm so disappointed in you" said a strong Woman's voice I turned to my left to see the magnificent totally hot Wonder Women, her hands rested on her hips as her golden bracelets glowed, her lasso strapped to her hips and her long curly black hair in perfect condition. Her blue eyes made me want to cry and crawl into a hole, she was one of the people I wanted not to make mad after all I wanted to marry her. Wonder Women turned to face Flash and he stopped laughing as she pulled his ear and dragged him to her invisible jet

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm a grown man and too old to be handled like this Diana!" Flash protested she pulled his ear harder

"Jake........." Said the same voice I heard the first time, I finally turned backward to face Batman his muscular body was visible through his perfectly fit suit and his strong arms crossed his chest, I stared at the spare large boots resting at my feet avoiding his gaze and waiting for the blow. It came.

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?" he shouted I could feel my soul slowly leavening my body as he continues  
"YOU STOLE MY SUIT, KNOCKED OUT SUPERMAN, RODE YOU BIKE TO......DARE I SAY IT, TO MY ENEMIES DOMAIN WITH OUT FLASH OR ANYONE THERE WITH YOU?"

I felt hot tears fall from my face and drip to his boot but I didn't look up he walked passed me this time his voice still angrily but more settled

"why can't you be more like-"I cut him off I knew what he was going to say. He cared more about him than me; he always talked about him like he was so perfect

"robin" I choked in between sobs

I could see him flinch from the corner of my blurry eyes and he said softly  
"Jake I'm-"but I was already gone headed for my bike.

He called after me but I blocked him out my anger boiling. Yeah I'm related to Batman. Sure it's totally awesome, and yes it sometimes sucks.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I said nothing as I entered the mansion, Alfred handed me a fresh towel and lead me up to my room.

"I'm not Robin..." I said coldly mostly to myself then Alfred

"Of course you're not Jake but...Your uncle still hurts over the loss of Robin. You have to forgive him Jake. You h-"

Alfred didn't get to finished as I brushed past him and opened the door to my large room that was once Robin's.

"He wants me to be Robin and I can't do that. I am me" before Alfred could his mouth,

I slammed the door in his face.

Still angry hot tears spread down my face mostly out of guilt for yelling at Alfred and slamming the door in his face. I walked over to my king size bed in the dark and waited for the hot tears to die down before finally pulling off the wet uniform and lighting a warm fire, after the room warmed up I tossed on my Batman pajama's and sat on my bed not bothering to take off Uncle Bat's boots. I could hear his heavy foot steps coming up to my door, then stopped and walked back to his room, then he did it again this time he opened the door.

"I don't want to talk to you" I said flatly a hint of anger in my voice.

"Well you can listen," Uncle Bruce said with out waiting for me to respond he continued

"I'm sorry I said those things to you. I know you were trying to help the situation"

I turned my gaze to him surprised, this was the first time he actually apologized to me and I wasn't expecting this from him.

"and Robin…" he paused after he said this uncertain if he should bring it up at this hour but I waited interested to hear what he had to say.

"You look a lot like him you know. You almost resemble him completely it's uncanny really."

He said mostly to himself than me and I grinned. (At least I'm not ugly)

"Uncle Bat you can stop trying to talk now. You're not good at being wrong and apologizing" I said flatly.

He grinned and nodded then turned to the door "Night "he said this time a little tired

"Night" I answered back then added

"Tomorrow can I drive the Bat mobile to pizza Hut to lunch?"

Uncle Bruce looked at me and said "Sure, you have to be this tall to ride the Bat mobile"  
as he said this, he lifted his hand up to his shoulders indicating the height limit

"Crap" I said and he laughed as he closed the door. I grinned once more and pulled off his huge boots and hopped into bed thinking about what to do tomorrow and mostly about Wonder Women (My Future Wife).

…..

"Hey wake up!" yelled a familiar voice

I opened one eye to see Flash not in his signature uniform, he was in a warm vest and his hair was shaggy and blonde, his green eyes shined with an idea

"Flash?" I croaked half asleep

"yeah come on lets go before Bat comes in" he said hastily

"Wha-" I barely got out before he tossed me over his shoulder and walked over to the window.

"Nice Pj's" he said with a hint of humor in his tone.

"Yeah well at least I don't have Wonder Women boxers" I snapped back, I could see his face turn red as he zoomed away from the mansion into his place. It was small and messy filled with piles of fan mail. He placed me down and I rubbed my eyes.

"Don't you ever clean or at least read your fan mail?" I asked now fully away picking up some envelopes

"I hate reading" Flash said

"Oh, well you can trash em?" I suggested

"Nah, some have cash in them" Flash said as he started tossing some boxes out and pulling out a suit

"Today you will help me fight crime" Flash said grinning holding out a white suit with the letter J on the front.

"What's the J stand for Jake?" I asked taking the suit from him and going tot the bathroom to try it on

"I couldn't think of a name to call you," Flash said then disappeared and came back in a few seconds in his orange jumpsuit with a lighting bolt in the middle of his chest and added "it was that or Flash-Boy"

"Flash boy? I repeated my eyebrow raised

"What I'm not good with nick names…..I pulled my super hero name out of a hat" Flash stated as Jake closed the door

"Let me know if you need help putting it on" He called out

"Alright" I said pulling off my Pj's and then said "You do know this is called kidnapping right?"

"Not if the victim is willing to come along for the ride" Flash said slyly. I was about to open my mouth but he already had a point. I put on the red boots and walked out of the bathroom

"Nice, you look good kido" he said proudly, I looked down at the red lighting bolt on my chest

"Yeah you didn't stick the lighting bolt back-wards this time" I answered back

"Hey! Do you know how many jumps suits I went to because I stitched that stupid bolt on the back or upside as well as side ways," Flash said " I did pretty good on the tenth try and I think I deserve a little bit more praise"

I rolled my eyes and pulled down my mask and then said "didn't know you would act like such a girl, "

"Hey!" flash said angrily and I laughed and added "so who to we fight first? " I said pumping my fist into the air"

"The Fiddler" Flash said opening the front door to his apartment

"Aw, man not him, I hate his Violins. Uncle Bat made me play one of those things until I hid it under the couch and he sat on it" I said flatly

"Bet that made your day" Flash said amused

"Yeah until he found out I hid it under his seat and now I take piano lessons" I said disappointed

"It could be worse, my mom made me take clogging lessons. I had to wear a skirt and everything" Flash said and I laughed

"Hang on tight," flash said holding my hand "Try not the puke on me lick you did last time we went to Wonder Women party"

"Hey do you think us fighting the Fiddler will be on the news?" I asked, Flash shrugged the answered

"Not if he's out in public"

…..

"Sir I think you need to look at this?" Alfred said to Bruce as he placed his newspaper down and looked up to the plasma screen TV in front of him. Bruce took and sip from his tea, then looked up to see Jake hanging from a flag pole in a daze and flash running from penguins bombs and the fiddler playing a solo. Bruce literally spit out his tea in Alfred's face

"_Jake_…_Flash_..." Bruce hissed angrily placing his tea on the table

"Should I ready the Bat mobile sir?" Alfred said

"Yes" Bruce said flatly

"And the first aid kit for Jakes monstrous wedge" Alfred said with a hint of amusement

"Yeah, please do Alfred and take a picture of that as well" Bruce said trying to contain his self forgetting the anger he had just gotten a few seconds ago


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This isn't what I planned" Flash yelled as he ducked once again as a bomb flew toward him.

"At least you don't have a monstrous wedgie right now! Can you get me down?"

I shouted my face scrunched up from the pain

"Sure, hold" flash said looking over the cop car, men, women and children were screaming and running in all different directions

"Someone save my baby!" shout a red-head women as her child dangled from the burning apartment building

"Hold your horse's lady beauty before mothers" I shouted as flash tried to unhook me from the flag pole

"Man, I think I'm going to have to take off you pants," Flash said

"What? Why?" I said

"It looks like your pants are attached to the pole," flash said "it can't be helped little man"

"Fine," I said "This better not be filmed"

…..

A new reported stood by near a corner has the camera man filmed the scene. She smoothed her skirt and spoke

" This is Sara Park and today it seems the Fiddler and Penguin are teaming up,"

she paused and motioned for the camera man to follow her and when they got a little closer to the scene she continued

" It seems that the Flash and his side-kick Flash Boy are having some trouble"

The Camera man named Frank zoomed in on Flash-Boy and flash and caught the scene were Flash-Boy's pants were removed

"It looks like their problems were solved" Sara said in a business like manner unlike Frank who Laughed and said

"wow that must be really embarrassing"

"_Frank_" Sara hissed in the camera "_Shut up_..."

Frank on the other hand continued laughing the camera shaking up and down

"_Frank_!" Sara shouted frustrated her blonde hair bobbing up and down

"This-just-made-my-day" he said between laugh's

…..

I looked up as I heard laughter and saw a camera man filming me with his Batman boxers on. I glared at Flash and he zoomed away in the direction of the screaming women.

"This day is perfect!" I said sarcastically to myself, and then looked around trying to find something to cover myself with

"Yes, I didn't know you liked me that well Jake" said a familiar voice and I groaned

I turned to see Batman and Wonder women at the sight of Wonder women my face turned red with embarrassment and I looked down at my red boots.

"Hi…..Wonder Women" I said just realizing how dorky I sounded just now

"Jake….nice choice of Boxers" Wonder Women said with a smile

My face turned even redder as Uncle Bat cleared his throat.

" you're grounded Jake," he said flatly and I looked up to protest but Wonder Women spoke

" Let's clean up this mess and work on Jake's punishment later" she said now swinging her golden lasso her hair in perfect black curls. I continued to stare dumb founded at her Beauty as flash came back

"Earth to Jake?" he said and I blinked and looked at Flash as Wonder Women smacked Flash in the head.

"Your moron!" she said and Flash rubbed his neck and shouted

"Ow, women are supposed to be gentle."

"Not when its you," she said and pointed to her invisible jet "get in the jet"

"I'm twenty-five. You don't tell me what to do-"he was cut off by another smack and a pull to the ear

"OW, OW, OW," Flash yelled as he was dragged to the jet by his ear

"You in the Bat-mobile and wait till I return to take you home" he said and I listened sort of glad that the news's crew could no longer film me in my boxers.

A few hours passed and Uncle Bat was back, he closed the door and started the car, I waited for the blow but it never came. Instead he turned on the classical music station and all was silent. My heart sank as the Massive black gates opened to the Wayne mansion and then Bruce smiled and said "your punishment is waiting for you inside"

He stopped the car and I got out my heart pumping "Please not Aunt Linda" I prayed as a familiar face opened the door

"Greeting Cousin Jake" said a pimple faced, skinny, grease haired, ten-year old boy said as he held up the alien greeting sign.

"Oh-hey Earl" I said trying to sound pleased

Earl snorted (his nerd laugh) and hugged me the smell of B.o and liquorish he looked pleased as he held a Star Wars movie in his hands

"I'm glad you wanted to hang out with me for the summer!" he said excitedly and then pulled out his inhaler, and inhaled deeply and then snorted again taking Jakes hand

"I thought you hated me," he said flatly

"I'm really glad you're giving me a chance on Christmas. it was like you were avoiding me"

I gave a fake smile at Earl as Uncle Bat walked in with a smile

"Yes, Jake is so pleased that you two will bunk in, and he said he was willing to do that list you planned "

" List?" I repeated looking at Uncle Bat but he gave a smirk and disappeared around a corner

" yeah, I made a list of all the conventions in town and the parks and museums we are going too. You said I could plan our day together" Earl said with another snort laugh and wrapped his arm around my shoulder

" this is going to be the greatest summer ever!" he said

" yeah" I mumbled " the worst punishment ever…"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wake up Jake" said an annoying voice I know so well

"Earl..." I said sleepily, he snorted

"Yeah who else is it. Albert Einstein?" Earl said letting out another nerdy laugh

"Get up and put on your Jedi uniform today is the Star Wars convention!"

Earl then shoved a brown clock and a light saber at me and I hurried and got dresses, the sound of the Star Wars theme song stuck in my head from two nights's ago. So far my weekend has be a Nerd festival, we went to go see the new harry potter movie and even got all dressed up like the characters, then it was the Naruto convention which I didn't mind. ( I love Naruto ) I was dressed up as Naruto my favorite character and Earl was Kakashi, it was a blast and I had fun with him. Today, however I will now meet his nerd pack in a few hours and I really don't want them to turn me into them like those horror zombie movies.

"You remember who the good guys are right?" Earl said looking over today's activity list

"Yeah I do" I answered he nodded his approval and looked serious, then looked at me and smiled

" Let's go, I want you to meet my friends…"

Earls friends were actually normal, there was three of them all dressed up. One of them was dressed as Princess Amidala and she was a weirdo and keep staring at me like I was some kind of prince or something

" Hi " she said to me nervously, she wasn't ugly or anything but not Hot either but I answered back as nicely as I could

" Nice dress" I said, she gave a small wheeze and smiled showing her perfect white teeth, I smiled back and she grabbed my arm.

" Lets go take a picture" she said, I let her drag me away, as we took a picture and walked around she talked about how Earl talked about me and basically worshiped the ground I walked on, but I was too freaked out at the old men and women dressed up at the Convention. Some fat dude was playing with this chick they were using there light saber's for some galactic battle some even said " Hi" to me like I was one of them which really totally creeped me out.

" Hey I'm going to the bathroom" I said and she nodded the said spoke " I'll be over their" pointing to some old man signing Star Wars posters

" Alight " I said closeting the door and pulling out my cell phone" time to escape" I then speed-dialed Flashes number

" Flash..." I said as I heard his breathing through the phone

" Jake? Where are you?" he asked, I hesitated unsure if I could answer then said

" Star Wars Convention"

I heard Flash laughing on the other end and sucked in my breath

" Nerd!" he called back and I replayed

" Come pick me up"

Before I was about to say something else he taped me on the shoulder and handed me some clothes. I jumped startled ( still not use to that..)

" Here ya go" he said

I pulled off the dorky clothes and put on my normal clothes I loved so much

" What about your cousin?" Flash asked

" Oh him…" I said " He said I could hang out with you"

" Oh, well alright." Flash said tossing me over his shoulder looking unsure of the situation

" You hungry?" he asked

" Uuuh Duh" I answered back and we were out before the fat lady could start singing

* * *

Earl looked around for Jake and spotted Sandra at the signing line. She waved at him, he smiled then said

" Have you seen Jake? I wanted to give him this gift for letting me hang out with him this summer"

Sandra pointed to the men's room and Earl smiled

" _I hope he like's this Wonder Women Action figure_," Ear though happily to himself

"_ I was dumb to think he ever hated me. He's the best Cousin I ever had…..well the only Cousin_"

Earl then crunched up his nose at the odor of the bathroom gave out and looked around " Jake you aright in here?"

There was no answer so he placed the figure of Wonder Women down and went to the mirror and spotted a pile of clothes and blue light saber that looked familiar. He turned and walked over to the pile and studied the name tag's " **Property of Earl Watson**"

Earl felt tears come down his cheeks as he balled his fists and collected the clothes

" _Idiot!_" he said to himself " _he never liked me….I'm just a waste of space_"

Just then a large man in a dark Vader outfit walked in the bathroom he looked at Earl hunched over crying

" You alright kid?" he asked

Earl quickly wiped his tears and gave a small smile " I'm alright " he said weakly

He then stood up and collected the Wonder Women doll and walked out, he saw his friends and gave them a fake smile and rubbed his eyes as if he were exhausted

" It's getting late, I better go" Earl said hopeing that his voice wouldn't crack

" Were is Jake?" Sandra asked

" He's out with Alfred in the limo. See ya guys" Earl said waving then walked out into the afternoon air. Alfred looked at Earl and gave him a kind smile

" Jake came in with you, Where did he go? he didn't..." Alfred didn't finish the sentece dissapointment crossed his face and Earl shook his head

" He had an errand to do...He said he would make it up to me later" Earl said weakly but Alfred didn't buy it and lead him into the limo

" He said he had a blast!" Earl said and Alfred smiled and began reading his newspaper on the way home, not noticing Earl crying, clutching the Wonder Women doll in his hand.


End file.
